gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14
|engine = GM LT1 small-block engine |torque = 624 Nm |displacement = 6162 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 453 BHP |pp = 526 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14 is a road car produced by Chevrolet. It makes its first appearance in Gran Turismo 6, featuring on the cover of the game. This model of Corvette is the first to bear the Stingray name since the 1976 model. Colors NineTen in Gran Turismo 6 colors are available for this car: *Arctic White *Blade Silver Metallic *Velocity Yellow Tintcoat *Laguna Blue Tintcoat *Torch Red *Crystal Red Tintcoat *Cyber Gray Metallic *Night Race Blue Metallic *Lime Rock Green *Black (GT6 only) In-game description "The 7th generation Corvette, worthy of the legendary "Stingray" badge." An all-new, 7th generation Corvette emerged in 2013 as a 2014 model, once again wearing the Stingray name. Only a Corvette with the perfect balance of technology, design and performance can wear the iconic Stingray designation. Like the '63 Stingray, the best Corvettes embodied performance leadership, delivering cutting-edge technologies, breathtaking design and awe-inspiring driving experiences. The all-new, 2014 Corvette Stingray continues that tradition by leveraging modern advancements in design, technology and engineering. The 2014 Corvette Stingray is the most powerful standard model ever, with 454 BHP / 63.6 kgfm and 459 BHP / 64.3 kgfm with the optional Performance Exhaust. It is also the most capable standard model ever. Equipped with the available Z51 Performance Package, the new Stingray is capable of accelerating from 0-60 mph in 3.8 seconds, braking from 60 mph to 0 in 107 feet and sustaining 1.03 G in cornering. Cumulatively, the acceleration, cornering and braking capability of the Corvette Stingray enable it to lap the Virginia International Raceway's (VIP) 4.2-mile 'Grand Course' in 2:51.78. The all-new Corvette Stingray shares only two parts with the previous generation. It incorporates an all-new aluminium frame structure and chassis, a new powertrain and supporting technologies, as well as completely new exterior and interior designs. The Stingray was designed as an open car from the outset, so both coupé and convertible share the same structure, powertrain and performance technologies. Highlights include: Advanced driver technologies, including a five-position Driver Mode Selector that tailors 12 vehicle attributes to fit the driver's environment, as well as a new 7-speed manual transmission with Active Rev Matching, which anticipates gear selections and matches engine speed for perfect shifts every time. An all-new 6.2 L LT1 aluminium V8 engine combines advanced technologies, including direct injection, Active Fuel Management, continuously variable valve timing and an advanced combustion system that delivers more power while using less fuel. Lightweight materials, including a carbon-fibre hood and roof panel; composite fenders, doors and rear quarter panels; carbon-nano composite underbody panels and a new aluminium frame help shift weight rearward for a near 50/50 weight balance that supports a world-class power-to-weight ratio. A sculptured exterior features advanced high-intensity discharge and LED lighting, racing-proven aerodynamics that balance low drag for efficiency and performance elements for improved stability and track capability. Track-capable Z51 Performance Package, including an electronic limited-slip differential, dry-sump oiling system, integral brake, differential and transmission cooling, as well as a unique aero package that further improves high-speed stability. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 51,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. It also appears as a courtesy car in Arcade Mode. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Chevrolet section of Brand Central for 51,000 Credits. Gallery C7 - America 1.jpg|GT Sport America Livery 1 C7 - America 2.jpg|GT Sport America Livery 2 Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 Courtesy Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:N500 Category:Chevrolet Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres